


Guess I Chose the Right Tattoo

by KittyClaws (rivkat)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/KittyClaws
Summary: The end credits scene that should have been there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my children.

“Who gave you the tattoo?” her mother asked, sounding a bit hurt.

It took Moana more than a few seconds to figure out that the question was directed at her, given that there was no one else around. “What?”

“On your back,” her mother said. “I saw it when you had your hair up for sailing.”

Moana’s eyes widened. “It must be like Maui’s tattoos! He said that they appeared when he earned them. What is it? Is it Te Fiti? Maui?”

Her mother didn’t say anything. 

“A hawk, like Maui’s fighting form?”

“… It could be a hawk,” her mother acknowledged, with a wince in her voice.

Moana closed her eyes and accepted the inevitable. Hei Hei had rescued Te Fiti’s heart several times along the way, after all. “It’s a chicken, isn’t it?”

Hei Hei craned his neck to look and fell off the boat.


End file.
